A l'agonie de l'aube
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: Il avait vu la nuit et les larmes de Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Il avait vu le feu des fouets des Balrogs fendre le ciel. Et il gisait, agonisant, fixant son Roi, le seul encore debout, qui défiait les Balrogs en levant haut l'étendard à l'étoile bleue couronnée de flammes d'or. [Un bonbon ou un sort 2019 - Collectif NONAME]


_Bonjour bonjour ! _

_Me re-voilà avec un sort pour __**EmilieKalin** dans le cadre de l'évènement _[Un bonbon ou un sort] _du Collectif NoName__. Il n'était pas bien sorcier (AHAHAH c'était drôle hein ?) : écrire un OS à partir de l'image que vous avez en couverture._

_Sinon au niveau du fond sonore, j'écoutais "The death of Fingon" de Jeremy Wiebe en écrivant._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– A l'agonie de l'aube –**

**0o0o0o0**

Sur son brillant plastron de mithril, était gravée la fière étoile bleue couronnée de flammes d'or, celle de la maison de Fingolfin.

Araqualmë se rappelait de ce jour. Il venait d'avoir cent ans. Au-delà du palais de Tirion, l'éclat de l'Arbre d'or rayonnait, alors qu'il s'agenouillait aux pieds du second fils du Roi Finwë de Valinor. Ses parents, quelque part derrière lui, devaient sourire. Mais il ne voyait que le noble visage de Fingolfin tandis qu'il prononçait son serment d'allégeance.

Ce jour-là, il était devenu l'homme du prince.

Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir le regretter.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Araqualmë ne vit au-dessus de lui que le brouillard d'un ciel tourmenté. Il entendait au loin le fracas de la bataille, assourdi, et les rugissements des Balrogs. Il sentait encore le feu de leurs fouets mordre son corps brisé. Le plastron de mithril de son armure était fendu ; et l'étoile bleue entourée de flame dorée se perdait dans son propre sang, et celui de tant d'autres.

Si lointaine lui semblait la joie de ce jour sous l'éclat de l'Arbre d'or…

Car était venu un jour, un jour fait de nuit, quand les deux Arbres abattus avaient laissé les ténèbres se répandre sur le monde. Quand Morgoth était venu.

Et Fëanor s'était dressé devant tous, son épée levée sous la lumière des torches enflammées qui découpaient sur son visage une ombre sinistre. Et sa voix portée par-delà l'horizon d'ombres, qui avait jeté de terribles paroles comme des chaînes ; et ses sept fils autour de lui qui répétaient ces mots comme un écho, et les chaînes qui enserraient leurs mains brandissant leurs épées.

Araqualmë ne respirait plus que par saccades. Il aurait aimé se débarrasser de son armure lourde qui le clouait au sol. Mais il n'en avait ni la force ni le temps. Tout était bientôt fini… il se sentait déjà s'éloigner, pas à pas.

Tout comme s'estompait autour de lui le champ de bataille, remplacé par une douce lumière blanche où tournoyaient d'anciens souvenirs.

Fingolfin avait suivi son frère en Beleriand, et Araqualmë avait suivi Fingolfin. L'étoile bleue aux flammes d'or était encore brillante sur son plastron, et la Soleil semblait leur sourire. Mais après l'ombre et le feu, était venue la glace.

L'Hercalaxë lui avait pris ses parents, le laissant seul ; avec pour seul guide, son seigneur – son Roi. Dans son cœur s'était forgée la résolution de tenir, de vivre et de vaincre, quoi qu'il arrive ; et cette flamme brûlante l'avait sauvé du froid et des pièges de l'hiver sans fin.

Il s'était battu pour Fingolfin, lui offrant son épée et sa vie.

Car il servait son Roi avant tout autre.

Il avait vu les ténèbres et la mort. Jamais il ne les avait comprises ; mais elles l'entouraient comme des spectres, qui lui susurraient à l'oreille de tendres promesses. Elles étaient devenues des compagnes d'infortune qu'il haïssait sans trouver la force de les repousser.

Puis Fingolfin avait péri de la main de Morgoth, et son fils aîné avait ceint la couronne qui les guidait tous. Araqualmë lui avait prêté le même serment qu'il avait prononcé devant Fingolfin, bien des années auparavant, dans la lumière de l'Arbre d'or.

A sa manière, il s'était enchaîné, lui aussi.

Car il servait son Roi avant tout autre.

Au loin, le rugissement d'un Balrog le fit tressaillir. Entre ses paupières lourdes, Araqualmë crut distinguer dans l'horizon une gigantesque ombre couronnée de cornes noires.

Et autour de lui, un champ de ruine et de cadavres.

Tant d'elfes qui, comme lui, avaient cru en la lumière, gisaient à présent en contemplant le ciel blafard de leurs yeux fixes, et l'étoile bleue entourée de flammes d'or ternie par le sang et la poussière.

Il avait vu la nuit et les larmes de Nirnaeth Arnoediad.

Il avait vu le feu des fouets des Balrogs fendre le ciel.

Et déchirer son corps.

Et il gisait, agonisant sous le ciel enfumé, la douleur des brûlures électrisant son corps dont son esprit éperdu cherchait à s'échapper.

Fingon seul tenait encore, tous ses gardes morts autour de lui, et face à lui, Gothmog brandissait une hache noire où s'enroulaient des nuées de ténèbres.

Dans le monde qui semblait avoir perdu ses couleurs – hormis le rouge, ce terrible rouge qui souillait tout – il semblait être le seul à porter encore un souffle de vie ; l'étoile bleue couronnée de flammes d'or rayonnait sur sa poitrine et sur l'étendard qu'il tenait fièrement levé dans le ciel blafard.

Araqualmë ne le lâcha pas des yeux. La lointaine lumière de Mandos l'éblouissait ; cependant, il décida de ne pas aller tout de suite vers elle.

Il fixait son Roi comme s'il espérait pouvoir encore l'aider.

Il vit un deuxième Balrog s'approcher par derrière.

Il vit l'étendard brodé de l'emblème de Fingolfin claquer une dernière fois au vent avant de tomber en tourbillonnant, déchiré, dans la boue.

Impuissant, il ne put que regarder tomber Fingon, fils de Fingolfin, sous les flammes et les ombres des démons de Morgoth.

Au moment où le Haut Roi toucha le sol, une flamme blanche jaillit de son heaume fendu.

Un instant, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Les yeux de Fingon étaient d'un bleu sombre, mêlant le ciel du soir et la mer agitée. Ils avaient la fixité de ceux qui s'étaient endormis.

Une de ses mains reposait sur l'étoile bleue où fleurissaient des pétales écarlates. L'autre agrippait farouchement son épée à la lame brisée.

Alors Araqualmë lâcha enfin prise, quitta son corps dévasté et se laissa baigner par l'éblouissant éclat de Mandos, marchant sur les pas des Rois qu'il avait servi.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Comme d'habitude, cet OS sauvage est totalement parti en live, et il ressemble à tout sauf à mon idée de départ... C'est un principe de vie chez les histoires de faire tourner en bourrique leurs malheureux auteurs, apparemment. __A la base, je voulais parler de Maedhros quand il découvre le cadavre de Fingon, et puis j'ai laissé tomber parce que j'y arrivais pas... Je me suis finalement inspirée du principe de Une dernière histoire de Lily Evans 2004 pour écrire cet OS._

_Tenez, pour la petite anecdote, "Araqualmë" signifie "aube agonisante" en elfique. Ce qui justifie le titre._

_Bref, mon troisième sort est en route, il risque d'arriver sous peu !_

_Bises à tous, prenez soin de vous et lisez des fanfics !_


End file.
